


no one warns you about the mourning in growth

by sidneysprescott



Series: Does it hurt? Dying? Quicker than falling asleep | A collection of Harry Potter one shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Child Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneysprescott/pseuds/sidneysprescott
Summary: after taking loss after loss all you can do is hope to survive and move on.





	no one warns you about the mourning in growth

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the saddest for me to write because Molly Weasley? She deserves the whole world. Please feel free to leave feedback or anything else in the comments! Check out the first two parts that are Remus and Rodolphus! I am open to suggestions for more Harry Potter characters or even Marvel characters as well. Contact me here or over @deatheatvrs on tumblr! Also please ignore typos I do not have anyone to read through this and help with that.

i. molly was always somewhat maternal, caring and loving for her little brothers with her whole heart. except by the time she was married and expecting her own son in 1970, her little brothers were not so little anymore. rather than chase after her brothers, now taken the name of weasley than prewett molly had her own children to run after and keep out of harms way. 

 

ii. it didn’t matter how many children they were blessed with, every single time it felt just as amazing as the first and with every fiber in her five foot four being molly adored her children. it was 1980 and regardless of the over bearing constant threat of war she did her best not to worry about it, despite how many of her loved ones were so heavily involved in the battle. 

 

iii. with the addition of ron dead set in the violence, it was the hope and happiness needed to relieve the tension from the burrow with unspoken words that molly and arthur would never share. the less she knew the better, despite how badly it terrified her knowing if anything went wrong she would be left alone in their home, stitched together by love and magic, without him. it wasn’t a thought she could bare so she never did. 

 

iv. as the months passed, it became clear that the order’s losses were growing far greater than anyone could have anticipated. marlene was dead, poor dorcas hunted down personally, benjy was found in pieces, they were dropping like flies and she was beginning to fear the worst. everything was falling apart and there was so much to lose and only so much any of them could do. 

 

v. alastor had been the one to break the bad news and it broke her heart in an instant. she asked him to repeat himself, several times in fact, praying that maybe she heard him incorrect but unfortunately she had not. gideon and fabian were killed in action, the details were spared and if it weren’t for her children playing in the other room molly would have sobbed. the last thing she wanted was to worry them, after all none of them knew it had been so well hid from bill who was now at an age where he could catch on. everything in her watch itching to scream, mourn her little brothers who would now only be nothing more than fallen soldiers. instead she wiped her tears and pleaded with alastor, he was arthur’s best friend and of course she was aware he would never let anything happen to him but she was terrified. ’ i… alastor they need him, they cannot grow up without a father ’ there was nothing more to say.

 

vi. more bodies were piled up, including those of james and lily. the war was won, they said. it was won and it was over but she didn’t know if she had ever believed that. the false victory left a bad taste in her mouth. how could they have won when so many lives were lost. 

 

vii. harry had become almost like another son to molly the second ron befriended the boy. she knew he didn’t have much, but he had them and in her eyes it was the least she could do. there was nothing she could do though to protect him from the horrors at hand, history was repeating itself like clockwork and molly was forced to watch as her own children her crowned soldiers. 

 

viii. there was no worse feeling she was sure of it. the dread and seriousness of the situation hit hard when the others hauled in george missing a bloody ear and half out of it with a shit eating grin upon his face. of course it’d be the twins, who she loved dearly but had caused her so much stress over the years. it was the first moment in almost twenty years where it was all too real. 

 

ix. mad eye’s dead, bill spoke out breaking the silence and it broke molly’s heart. he’d been an honorary member of the weasley family since he and arthur had befriended one another long ago before bill was born. how could it be? alastor of all people couldn’t be another name added onto a list of lost soldiers yet again but he was. the only thing that could give molly any ease was knowing he went out fighting, it was what he would’ve wanted she hoped. 

 

x. and the next night ron was gone, her youngest son vanished in the chaos of the wedding. it was supposed to be a happy day, one moment of relief where molly could caught her breath in all of this death and yet they could not even be allowed that. ron, harry and hermione were all gone and she had no clue if her son was even alive. no word for weeks on end left her on edge, terrified that one day the voices over the radio would announce her child dead. nothing more than another addition to the body count. 

 

xi. the castle was crumbling, the walls that provided any sort of protection falling as fast as the other side flooded through the school. an army of death eaters and monsters from the dark forest, it made her skin crawl how easy some were to join sides to save their own arses. hundreds had been massacred at the hands of death eaters and the dark lord, innocent lives stolen and yet those on the side of dumbledore’s army were the TRAITORS. it made her sick.

 

xii. denial was the first thing that molly could register, it was as simple as that. he couldn’t be dead, fred could not be dead tacked onto a list of those who had fallen fighting a war that shouldn’t have happened to begin with. he seemed so calm and maybe that was the most unsettling part, in his short twenty years she had never known that boy to relax or ever stop talking. he was killed in an explosion, they told her but she couldn’t hear anything over her own grief and george’s loud cries at the loss of his brother. it wasn’t fair and molly would have given anything to have taken his place. he was too young to be taken from them, too young to be a soldier. 

 

xiii. there was no time to mourn, molly had no time to cry over the loss of her son not when there was no hesitation for everything to start back up. that sorrow became anger, such anger that molly had no idea she had in her but bellatrix lestrange firing a killing curse at her daughter certainly woke it up. and there molly weasley stood between her seventeen year old daughter and the infamous death eater, sharing the rage of a protective mother bear in that very moment. she wasn’t going to let anyone take another one of her children, she’d be damned if she had. 

 

xi. she had been the one to kill one of the supposidly greatest death eaters that had ever lived. bellatrix lestrange was dead and molly couldn’t help but grin. it was for tonks and remus, fred, alastor, her brothers who she’d lost so long ago and the many others that had given their lives for the eventual win of this horrid war. 

 

xii. it took much longer for molly to learn to cope with the loss of her son. sometimes, even in her old age, she would still dream of him and see him not as an adult as he was but a little boy no older than two or three raising hell with george. she could still pick him up and hear his laugh, old him as if he were still there getting to live the life she wished he would have gotten. it still broke her heart. 

 

xiii. she and arthur got a happy ending, not many could say they had. twelve grand kids kept her on her feet and despite the long exhausting wars they’d gone through the two of them survived and she still looked at him as if they were young again. so hopeful and in love, untarnished from the hell life would throw at them. they suffered plenty of losses but molly could say that they got a happy ending once and for all.


End file.
